The present invention relates to confectionery compositions that comprise a first metal cation and a second metal cation wherein the ratio of the first metal cation to the second metal cation is in the range of from about 50:1 to 1:50 and wherein the composition comprises less than 10% water. Preferably this invention relates to non-cariogenic or so called xe2x80x9csugar freexe2x80x9d confectionery compositions. More particularly this invention relates to portable oral care compositions that treat or prevent oral malodour. Compositions of the present invention are suitable for use by humans or animals.
Oral malodour or halitosis, which is commonly referred to as bad breath, is the result of volatile sulphur compounds, carboxylic acids and amines building up in the oral cavity. The malodourous compounds are generated primarily through putrefactive action of oral micro organisms on sulphur containing amino acids, peptones or proteins found in the mouth. Such micro-organisms are readily available in saliva and dental plaque and may be derived from proteinaceous food particles trapped between the teeth, in the gingival crevice or adhering to the mucous membranes and the irregular surface of the tongue as well as exfoliated oral epitheleum, food debris and the like. In addition oral malodour may be the result of poor oral hygiene, digestive system problems, disease, diet or a combination of any of these factors. Not only is oral malodour unpleasant but its presence can be indicative of poor oral hygiene and can also be one of the first signs of some more severe underlying problems. This is because the build up of putrid matter which causes malodour can also lead to the formation of plaque, the origin of dental caries, gingivitis and dental calculus. Regular brushing of teeth can help to minimise oral malodour. However, even regular brushing is not sufficient to remove all of the food and oral bacteria deposits that adhere to the oral surfaces and, in severe cases it is unable to eliminate oral malodour.
To date oral malodour products have been formulated to comprise a wide range of materials that kill the oral bacteria contributing to the oral malodour. Such materials include agents such as triclosan, chlorhexidine, quaternary ammonium salts and camphorated parachlorophenol. However, these materials can be harsh, and can only be dosed in limited daily amounts and as such are not necessarily suitable for use in a product to be used several times a day. In some cases they may also cause undesirable side effects such as staining, altered taste etc.
More recently trends have been directed towards the use so called natural materials, especially extracts, to provide a wide range of benefits in personal care products. Herbal extracts of gold thread and honeysuckle have been reported (JP 57-85319/U.S. Pat. No. 5,741,138); herbal curry plant extract has been disclosed in JP 10-182,388 for combating halitosis; cranberry extract has been disclosed in WO 96/28135 for is antimicrobial and antibacterial properties; and DE 4,221,103 discloses compositions comprising a wide range of herbal extracts for oral hygiene. Polyphenols have been identified as an important active in a wide range of herbal extracts. Examples of oral care disclosures include WO 01/17494, which discloses dentifrice compositions comprising tea polyphenols; US/PCT/00/11258 which discloses dentifrice compositions comprising polyphenol herbal extracts; and EP 1,013,261 which discloses a spray liquid comprising polyphenol for the masking of halitosis. Whilst the teachings of the prior art are directed towards compositions with limited deodorising or anti-bacterial effects the products themselves have limited activity and are unstable leading to unattractive discolouration over time and further reduction in efficacy. There remains a need for a stable oral care product that is able to deliver effective malodour control benefits.
Metal cations have also been considered for inclusion in oral compositions for treating oral malodour. Disclosures include U.S. Pat. No. 5,833,952 which discloses compositions comprising tin salts, optionally in combination with zinc salts; WO 99/17735 which discloses a metal ion amino acid chelate; U.S. Pat. No. 6,123,925 which discloses a dentifrice comprising ceramic particles in combination with anti-microbial metal ions. However there remain several problems in preparing compositions comprising metal ions for combating oral malodour. These include that the presence of high level of metal cation can often destabilise other elements of the composition, the metal ions become easily chelated to other products and are therefore not efficacious, tightly controlled regulatory limits and the products tend to be highly astringent thus having unacceptable taste profiles. Despite these disadvantages the use of metal cations for combating oral malodour has several benefits. These include that the materials are very cheap, the materials are easy to work with and the metal cations have good recorded efficacy. Thus there remains a desire to continue to work with metal cations to develop a stable, pleasant oral care product able to deliver effective and long lasting malodour benefits.
There is currently a movement in the oral care industry to develop portable oral care product forms which can be used several times a day, particularly after eating. It is hoped that such a product will improve the oral hygiene of consumers. In addition, such a product would make it easier to provide good oral hygiene to children and pets where it is not always easy or possible to regularly brush the teeth.
Confectionery compositions which are popular with both children and adults alike and which are retained in the oral cavity for substantial periods of time during consumption, would seem to make an ideal product form for a portable oral care product. The art of the development and manufacture of a wide range of confectionery compositions is well known. However, the high sugar content of such confectionery compositions has been recognised as a contributory factor in poor dental health. Developments have been made to produce xe2x80x9csugar freexe2x80x9d, or non-cariogenic, confectionery which retain their organoleptic properties but which do not contribute to the formation of dental plaque. More recently research has turned to developing confectionery compositions, particularly xe2x80x9csugar freexe2x80x9d confectionery compositions, particularly chewing gum compositions, which comprise one or more oral care agents. One such example is WO 99/44436, which discloses coated chewing gum compositions, which comprise materials with known oral care benefits. However, although chewing gum products have several advantages, they also have several disadvantages in that the chewing of gum is considered unsightly by some consumers and is not acceptable in certain societies. In addition, the chewing gum product format is not ideal for administering to pets and children. As such there is a need for a confectionery oral care product form, or range of forms, which are acceptable in a wide range of societies but which maintain high degrees of oral care efficacy, particularly anti-plaque and anti-calculus efficacy.
Surprisingly it has now been found that, when an oral composition is prepared comprising a first metal cation and a second metal cation wherein the ratio of the first metal cation to the second metal cation is in the range of from about 50:1 to about 1:50 and wherein the composition comprises less than 10% water, a composition is obtained which has effective oral malodour benefits. Furthermore, by formulating the product in a wide range of confectionery forms, portable oral care, which provides comparable benefits to frequent brushing, has been developed which is acceptable to a wide range of consumers and cultures and in addition is in a form which is easily administered to pets and children.
Since the absolute levels of specific metal cations are often controlled by tight regulations it can be difficult to formulate a product comprising sufficient metal cation to be efficacious. Thus by combining two or more different metal cations in a single phase composition the level of active metal cation can be increased such that the product has the desired efficacy.
Furthermore it has been surprisingly found that when the composition comprises less than 10% water that the metal cations remain stably formulated within the composition and therefore retains their efficacy. This low water level can also be exploited in terms of controlled release. In such low water level products the metal cations are added as solid salts, which are only solubilised once the composition comes into contact with saliva. Hence by using two or more different salts with different solubility profiles a controlled release effect of the metal cations can be achieved.
Ensuring that the ratio of the first metal cation to second metal cation is in the range of from about 50:1 to about 1:50 again ensures that each metal cation is present at a level to ensure that it has the desired activity whilst ensuring that no single cation is present at a level so high that it causes unpleasant negatives eg unacceptable astringency. In addition, the metal cations are thought to exhibit their oral malodour effect by complexing with the volatile malodour producing compounds to provide a long lasting bad breath reduction. By using a combination of more than one metal cation it is believed that there is an increases chance of enhancing the complexation of the volatile materials and thus leading to more effective oral malodour control benefits. Finally, it is believed that the metal cations interact with the oral microbes by inhibiting the cell activity and eventually killing the organisms thus further reducing oral malodour and plaque. By using a combination of metal cations it is again believed that this effect is enhanced.
It is an object of this invention to provide a wide range of low water level confectionery compositions comprising a first metal cation and a different second metal cation such that the composition has improved and long lasting oral malodour benefits. It is another object of this invention to provide oral compositions with reduced astringency. Finally it is an object of this invention to provide compositions that are suitable for use by adults, children and pets. These and other objects of the present invention will become readily apparent from the detailed description that follows.
The present invention relates to a confectionery composition comprising:
(i) greater than about 10 ppm of a first metal cation selected from the metals of groups 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 14, 16 of the periodic table;
(ii) greater than about 10 ppm of a second metal cation different from the first metal ion and selected from the metals of groups 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 14, 16 of the periodic table;
(iii) less than about 10% water; and
(iv) a confectionery carrier
wherein the ratio of the first metal cation to the second metal cation is in the range of from about 50:1 to about 1:50.
While the specification concludes with claims, which particularly point out and distinctly claim the invention, it is believed the present invention will be better understood from the following description.
All documents cited are, in relevant part, incorporated herein by reference; the citation of any document is not to be construed as an admission that it is prior art with respect to the present invention.
Herein, xe2x80x9ccomprisingxe2x80x9d means that other steps and other ingredients which do not affect the end result can be added. This term encompasses the terms xe2x80x9cconsisting ofxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cconsisting essentially ofxe2x80x9d.
All percentages and ratios used herein are by weight of the total composition and all measurements made are at 25xc2x0 C., unless otherwise designated.
The term xe2x80x9csafe and effective amountxe2x80x9d as used herein means an amount of a compound, component, or composition sufficient to significantly induce a positive benefit, but low enough to avoid serious side effects, i.e. to provide a reasonable benefit to risk ratio, within the scope of sound medical judgment.
The term xe2x80x9corally activexe2x80x9d as used herein means a material that provides either a cosmetic, prophylactic or therapeutic benefit within the oral cavity.
The term xe2x80x9cconfectioneryxe2x80x9d as defined herein means a solid, gum, gum-like, or glassy composition optionally having a liquid centre filling and/or optionally coated which comprises greater than about 25% sugar or sugar alcohol. Such compositions usually have a sweet taste. Examples of confectionery products include, but are not limited to, breath mints, low boiled candy, chewing gum, hard boiled candy, coated candy, lozenges, oral pasta, pressed mints, throat drops and the like.
The term xe2x80x9cchewing gumxe2x80x9d as defined herein means a confectionery composition which is suitable for chewing and which comprises 2% or greater, by weight of the composition, of elastomer.
The term xe2x80x9celastomerxe2x80x9d as defined herein means a non-digestible polymeric material, or mixture of materials, such as the materials typically used in chewing gum compositions.
The term xe2x80x9ccrunchyxe2x80x9d as defined herein means that the product has a texture such that has a firm and slightly gritty texture and which produces a slight cracking noise upon consumption. It is preferred that the compositions have a texture of granulated sugar.
Active and other ingredients useful herein may be categorised or described herein by their cosmetic and/or therapeutic benefit or their postulated mode of action. However, it is to be understood that the active and other ingredients useful herein can in some instances provide more than one therapeutic and/or cosmetic benefit or operate via more than one mode of action. Therefore, classifications herein are made for the sake of convenience and are not intended to limit an ingredient to the particularly stated application or applications listed.
The elements of the compositions and methods of the present invention are described in more detail below.
First Metal Cation
Compositions of the present invention comprise greater than about 10 ppm of a first metal cation. The metal cation is selected from the metals of group 5 (V, Nb, Ta); group 6 (Cr, Mo, W); group 7 (Mn, Tc, Re); group 8 (Fe, Ru, Os); group 9 (Co, Rh, Ir); group 10 (Ni, Pd, Pt); group 11 (Cu, Ag, Au); group 12 (Zn, Cd, Hg); group 14 (Ge, Sn, Pb); group 16 (Se, Te, PO); and mixtures thereof. Preferably the metal cation is selected from any monovalent or divalent cation selected from the group consisting of zinc, manganese, copper, iron, cobalt, silver, selenium, tin and vanadium; preferably from the group consisting of zinc, manganese, copper, iron, silver, and tin; more preferably from the group consisting of zinc, copper, silver and tin and most preferably from the group consisting of zinc and tin.
A wide variety of metal cation salts are useful in the present invention. These include so called xe2x80x9cwater-insoluble saltsxe2x80x9d which have a solubility of less than about 0.5 g per 100 ml at 25xc2x0 C. and xe2x80x9cwater soluble saltsxe2x80x9d which have a solubility of greater than or equal to about 0.5 g per 100 ml at 25xc2x0 C. It is also possible to use mixtures of these salts. Such mixtures can have several advantages in the compositions of the present invention since they are likely to have different complexing properties with the polyphosphate anions. In addition they have different release rates in the saliva and can therefore act to provide controlled release profiles. Examples of salts that are suitable for use herein include acetate, ammonium sulphate, bromide, chloride, chromate, citrate, dithionate, fluorosilicate, tartrate, fluoride, formate, iodide, nitrate, phenol sulphate, salicyclate, sulphate, gluconate, succinate, glycerophosphate, lactate and mixtures thereof; preferred are acetate, bromide, chloride, citrate, dithionate, tartrate, fluoride, formate, iodide, nitrate, sulphate, gluconate, succinate, lactate and mixtures thereof; and more preferred are acetate, chloride, citrate, sulphate, gluconate, succinate, lactate and mixtures thereof. If stannous chloride is used it may be advantageous to premix the stannous chloride with sodium gluconate prior to incorporating the salt in the composition since this can help to stabilise the stannous ions.
Second Metal Cation
Compositions of the present invention also comprise greater than about 10 ppm of a second metal cation. The second metal cation can be selected from any of the materials outlined about for the first metal cation with the condition that the metal cation must differ from that chosen for the first metal cation.
It is important that compositions of the present invention comprise levels of the first and second metal cations, and their salts, such that the composition complies with the local regulatory standards. These standards vary from one material to another and also from one country to another but would be known to one skilled in the art. Compositions of the present invention comprise greater than 10 ppm, preferably greater than 15 ppm, more preferably greater than 20 ppm, even more preferably greater than 25 ppm of the orally active metal cation. Compositions of the present invention preferably comprise from about 0.001% to about 5%, preferably from about 0.01% to about 2%, more preferably from about 0.1% to about 1% and most preferably from about 0.1% to about 0.5%, by weight of the composition, of metal salt comprising the orally active metal cation. In order to maximise the benefits of the combination of two metal cations the molar ratio of the first metal cation to the second metal cation should be in the range of from about 50:1 to about 1:50, preferably of from about 20:1 to about 1:20 and more preferably of from about 10:1 to 1:10.
Water
Compositions of the present invention comprise less than about 10%, preferably less than about 8%, more preferably less than about 5%, even more preferably less than about 3%, and most preferably less than about 2%, by weight of the composition, water. The low levels of water are required in order to ensure that the polyphenol components of the plant extracts are not oxidised and, if included, any long chain polyphosphates are not hydrolysed in the final composition.
Water used in the preparation of commercially suitable compositions should preferably be of low ion content and free of organic impurities. The amount of water in a composition should be considered to be not only that added as free water, but also water which is introduced with other materials, such as with sorbitol, silica, surfactant solutions and/or colour solutions. Furthermore the amount of water should be considered by weight of the final composition as a whole including coat and/or filling, where appropriate.
Confectionery Carrier Material
Compositions of the present invention are confectionery compositions including chewing gum. Suitable physical forms include sticks, dragees, chicklets, and batons. Although the exact ingredients for each product form will vary from product to product, the specific techniques will be known by one skilled in the art. However there are some general ingredients which are common to all product forms and these are discussed in more detail below. Preferred product forms are pressed tablets, low boiled candy, hard boiled candy and chewing gum which are readily formulated with less than about 10%, by weight of the composition, water.
Confectionery compositions of the present invention comprise a carrier material. The carrier materials vary depending on the type of confectionery used and would be well known to one skilled in the art. The carrier material can be chosen from chewable or non chewble materials. It is referred that the compositions comprise at least 10% chewable material. The chewable material can be selected from gums including agar agar gum, gelatine etc; low boiled sugar candy base and gum base materials. It is preferred that the carrier material for compositions of the present invention are not in the form of a whippable or aerated emulsion. Hard and low boiled candy carrier, pressed tablets and the like usually comprise greater than about 70% bulk sweetener including suitable sugar and sugar syrups including cariogenic and non-cariogenic materials. Low boiled candies can also comprise butter to form chewable toffee. For jelly and gum drop compositions the carrier comprises greater than about 25% bulk sweetener and additionally comprise gums including gum arabic, gelatine, agar agar powder and the like.
Compositions of the present invention are preferably in the form of a chewing gum. As such it is preferred that the compositions comprise greater than about 10%, preferably greater than about 15%, more preferably greater than about 20% and most preferably greater than about 25% up to about 75%, by weight of the composition, of gum base. The gum base comprises a carrier material, or mixture of carrier materials, selected from elastomers, resins or waxes. The gum base carrier materials are water insoluble materials which are typically not released in the mouth. Such materials include:
(i) Elastomers and Elastomer Solvents
Compositions of the present invention preferably comprise an elastomer, or mixture of several different elastomers. Elastomeric materials are generally known in the art but illustrative examples include styrene-butadiene rubber (SBR), synthetic gums; polyisobutylene and isobutylene-isoprene copolymers; natural gums; chicle; natural rubber; jelutong; balata; guttapercha; lechi caspi; sorva; and mixtures thereof. Compositions of the present invention preferably comprise from about 2% to about 30%, more preferably from about 5% to about 25%, by weight, of elastomer. These levels are determined by the desired final texture of the chewing gum since when the total level of elastomer is below about 2% the base composition lacks elasticity, chewing texture, and cohesiveness whereas at levels above about 30% the formulation is hard, rubbery and maintains a tight chew.
Elastomer solvents are also preferably present in compositions of the present invention since they aid softening of the elastomer component. Preferred examples of elastomer solvents for use herein include the pentaerythritol ester of partially hydrogenated wood rosin, pentaerythritol ester of wood rosin, glycerol ester of partially dimerized rosin, glycerol ester of polymerised rosin, glycerol ester of tall oil, wood or gum rosin, glycerol ester of partially hydrogenated rosin, methyl ester of partially hydrogenated rosin, and mixtures thereof. Compositions of the present invention preferably comprise from about 2% to about 50%, more preferably from about 10% to about 35%, by weight, of elastomer solvent.
(ii) Resins and Waxes
Resins are an optional, but desirable, ingredient of chewing gum compositions herein. They serve to plasticise the gum base. Suitable resins include polyvinyl acetate (PVA); terpene resins, including polyterpene and polymers of alpha-pinene or beta-pinene; and mixtures thereof. Such compositions preferably comprise from about 3% to about 25%, preferably from about 5% to about 20%, by weight, of resin.
The chewing gum compositions may also include one or more waxes. Suitable waxes include paraffin wax; microcrystalline wax; Fischer-Tropsch paraffin; natural waxes such as candellilla, carnauba and beeswax; polyolefin waxes such as polyethylene wax; and mixtures thereof. Compositions comprise up to about 25%, preferably from about 5% to about 20%, by weight, of wax.
Confectionery compositions of the present invention can be centre filled. Such products preferably comprise from about 60% to about 95%, more preferably from about 75% to about 85% of an edible shell and from about 5% to about 40%, preferably from about 15% to bout 25%, by weight of the composition, of an edible filling. It is possible that centre filled confectionery composition can comprise an oral care active in the edible shell and or a different oral care active, or mixture of actives, in the edible filling. In addition the composition can comprise different flavouring agents in the shell and the filling.
Compositions of the present invention may comprise one or more crunchy solid particles dispersed throughout the carrier material. The crunchy preferably particle has a minimum particle size such that the particles are retained by a 0.1 mm mesh, preferably a 0.112 mm mesh, more preferably a 0.16 mm mesh, even more preferably a 0.18 mm mesh and most preferably a 0.2 mm mesh wherein the meshes are selected from the DIN 4188 mesh series. Furthermore the particle preferably has a maximum particle size such that it passes through a 2 mm mesh, preferably a 1 mm mesh, more preferably an 0.8 mm mesh, even more preferably a 0.5 mm mesh and most preferably a 0.4 mm mesh, again wherein the meshes are selected from the DIN 4188 mesh series. The solubility of the particle is preferably at least 1 g per 100 ml at 25xc2x0 C., more preferably at least 5 g, even more preferably at least 8 g and most preferably at least 15 g per 100 ml at 25xc2x0 C. Finally it is preferred that the particulate material has a hardness of greater than 1, preferably greater than 2 on the Mohs hardness scale. The particle size, solubility and hardness properties confer a crunchy texture to the confectionery itself. Such particles can be present as solid forms of one of the oral care actives outlined above, in the case where the oral care active is a solid, or can be a further particle such as sugar crystals, dried fruits, nuts, etc. The crunchy texture can be used to reinforce the oral care benefits to the consumer. Different crunchy textures can be obtained by milling the particles to the desired size or by blending different commercial grades of particles to achieve the desired crunch. It is preferred the that crunchy sensation remains consumer noticeable for at least 1 minute 30 seconds, preferably for at least 2 minutes and more preferably for at least 2 minutes 30 seconds. However it is also preferred that the crunchy texture has disappeared by 5 minutes, preferably by 4 minutes so that the material does not abrade the dentin or so that the product does not have a gritty residue.
Furthermore the confectionery compositions of the present invention can also be coated. The outer coating may be hard or crunchy. Typically, the outer coating will essentially consist of sorbitol, maltitol, xylitol, isomalt, and other crystallisable polyols. Furthermore the coating will typically consist of several opaque layers, such that the confectionery core is not visible through the coating itself, which can optionally be covered with a further one or more transparent layers for aesthetic, textural and protective purposes. The outer coating may also contain small amounts of water and gum arabic. A polyol coating can be further coated with wax. The coating is applied in a conventional manner by successive applications of a coating solution, with drying in between each coat, as described in WO99/44436. As the coating dries it usually becomes opaque and is usually white, though other colorants may be added. A polyol coating can be further coated with wax. The coating can further comprise coloured flakes or speckles. If the composition comprises a coat it is possible that one or more of the oral care actives can be dispersed throughout the coat. This is especially preferred if one or more oral care active is incompatible in a single phase composition with another of the actives. It is preferred that compositions of the present invention comprise the polyphosphate dispersed throughout the core and the metal cation dispersed throughout the coat.
Balance of the Composition
Compositions of the present invention preferably comprise safe and effective levels of one or more additional components. Such materials are well known and are readily chosen by one skilled in the art based on the oral care, physical and aesthetic properties desired for the compositions being prepared. Examples of such materials include, but are not limited to fats, solvents, waxes, emulsifiers, softeners, bulking agents, cationic material, buffers, whitening agents, alkali metal bicarbonate salts, thickening materials, humectants, water, surfactants, titanium dioxide, flavouring agents, colouring agents, and mixtures thereof. Those ingredients most commonly used are described in more detail below.
Oral Care Active
Compositions of the present invention comprise an oral care active selected from the group consisting of anti-calculus agents; anti-plaque agents; fluoride ion source; desensitising agents; oral malodour control agents; H2 antagonists; and mixtures thereof. Preferably the oral care active is selected from the group consisting of anti-calculus agents; the group of anti-plaque agents; the group of desensitising agents; oral malodour control agents; more preferably the oral care active is an anti-calculus agent; more preferably the oral care active is polyphosphate. It is not intended that the actives listed in groups below are mutually exclusive and a single active may be included in compositions of the present invention to have several effects.
Compositions of the present invention preferably comprise from about 0.01% to about 50%, more preferably from about 0.1% to about 15%, even more preferably from about 0.25% to about 10%, and most preferably from about 0.5% to about 7%, by weight, of oral care active.
Anti-calculus Agents: Anti-calculus agents known for use in dental care products include phosphate, pyrophosphate, polyphosphate, phosphonate, polyphosphonate and mixtures thereof. Pyrophosphates are among the best known for use in dental care products. The pyrophosphate salts useful in the present compositions include the dialkali metal pyrophosphate salts, tetra-alkali metal pyrophosphate salts and mixtures thereof in their unhydrated as well as hydrated forms are the preferred species. Disodium dihydrogen pyrophosphate (Na2H2P2O7), tetrasodium pyrophosphate (Na4P2O7), and tetrapotassium pyrophosphate (K4P2O7) and mixtures thereof. The pyrophosphate salts are described in more detail in Kirk and Othmer, Encyclopeadia of Chemical Technology, 3rd Edition, Volume 17, Wiley Interscience Publishers (1982).
Polyphosphates are the preferred anti-calculus agents for use herein. Polyphosphate is a widely used term which relates to phosphate anions which have been polymerised by dehydration to form a polymer of the phosphate anion. The polyphosphates can exist as linear or cyclic materials or mixtures thereof. It is preferred that the polyphosphates are linear materials comprising only low levels of cyclic materials. Polyphosphates are also characterised by the average anion chain length of the polymer. For the purposes of this invention the polyphosphates referred to are those with an average anion chain length of 3 or greater. It is preferred that the polyphosphates have an average anion chain length of from about 3 to about 40, preferably of from about 6 to about 30; more preferably of from about 10 to about 25 and even more preferably of from about 18 to about 25, and mixtures thereof. Furthermore polyphosphates exist as salts. It is preferred that the polyphosphate is an alkali metal salt, ammonium salt or mixtures thereof, preferably a sodium or potassium salt or mixtures thereof and more preferably a sodium salt. Polyphosphates with an average anion chain length of greater than four usually occur as glassy materials. As defined herein a xe2x80x9cglassyxe2x80x9d material is one which is amorphous. Preferred in this invention are the linear xe2x80x9cglassyxe2x80x9d polyphosphates having the formula:
XO(XPO3)nX
wherein X is sodium, potassium, or hydrogen and n averages greater than or equal to 6 or mixtures thereof. Such polyphosphates are manufactured by FMC Corporation and are commercially known as Sodaphos (n≈6), Hexaphos (n≈13), and Glass H (n≈21). Hexaphos and Glass H are preferred with Glass H being the most preferred polyphosphate. These polyphosphates may be used alone or in combination. A broad range of phosphates and their sources are described in Kirk and Othermer, Encyclopedia of Chemical Technology, Fourth Edition, Volume 18, Wiley-Interscience Publishers (1996), incorporated herein by reference in its entirety, including all references incorporated into Kirk and Othermer. Compositions of the present invention preferably comprise greater than about 1%, preferably from about 1.5% to about 50%, more preferably from about 2% to about 15%, even more preferably from about 3% to about 12%, and most preferably from about 5% to about 10%, by weight, of polyphosphate salt.
It may be desirable to have a sustained release of the polyphosphate agent from the confectionery composition. This may be accomplished by incorporating into the composition a further polyphosphate material, particularly a divalent cationic salt such as a calcium salt, which has a lower aqueous solubility than the major polyphosphate material. This can be used to tailor the release rate of polyphosphate to a required profile. By weight percent, the polyphosphate of lower solubility is generally present in no more than half, preferably no more than a quarter of the level of the more soluble material. For example, the cationic material lower solubility polyphosphate is typically present in an amount of up to about 10%, preferably from about 0.05% to about 5%, and more preferably from about 0.1% to about 3%, by weight of the composition. Incorporating a polyphosphate into compositions of the present invention has an additional benefit of reducing the astringency of the metal cations within the composition thus improving the taste. In order to maximise this benefit the molar ratio of polyphosphate anion to the total level of metal cation should be in the range of from about 10:1 to about 1:1, preferably from about 5:1 to about 1:1, preferably from about 3:1 to about 1:1. As used herein the term xe2x80x9cpolyphosphate anionxe2x80x9d refers to a single anion regardless of chain length. The level of polyphosphate anion should be calculated by assuming that all of the polyphosphate material has the chain length of the average anion chain length of the material as quoted by the manufacturer.
Additional anti-calculus agents include polyacrylates and other polycarboxylates such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,429,963 issued to Shedlovsky on Feb. 25, 1969 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,304,766 issued to Chang on Dec. 8, 1981; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,661,341 issued to Benedict and Sunberg on Apr. 28, 1987; polyepoxysuccinates such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,846,650 issued to Bendict, Bush and Sunberg on Jul. 11, 1989; ethylenediaminetetraacetic acid as disclosed in British Patent No 490,384 date Feb. 15, 1937; nitrilotriacetic acid and related compounds as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,678,154 issued to Widder and Briner on Jul. 18, 1972; polyphosphonates as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,737,533 issued to Francis on Jun. 5, 1973; U.S. Pat. No. 3,988,443 issued to Ploger, Schmidt-Dunker and Gloxhuber on Oct. 26, 1976 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,877,603 issued to Degenhardt and Kozikowski on Oct. 31, 1989. Anticalculus phosphates include potassium and sodium pyrophosphates; sodium tripolyphosphate; diphosphonates such as ethane-1-hydroxy-1,1-diphosphonate, 1-azacycloheptane-1,1-diphosphonate, and linear alkyl diphosphonates; linear carboxylic acids; and sodium zinc citrate and other soluble zinc salts.
Anti-plaque Agents: Anti-plaque agents include anti-plaque agents and flouride ion sources. Anti-plaque agents are any substances which inhibit the accumulation of bacterial deposits on the surfaces of the oral cavity. Examples include xylitol and other anti-microbial agents.
Fluoride Ion Source: Application of fluoride ions to dental enamel serves to protect teeth against decay. A wide variety of fluoride ion yielding materials can be employed as sources of soluble fluoride in the present compositions. Examples of suitable fluoride ion yielding materials are found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,535,421, Oct. 20, 1970 issued to Briner et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 3,678,154 Jul. 18, 1972 issued to Widder et al. Preferred fluoride ion sources for use herein include sodium fluoride, potassium fluoride, stannous fluoride, ammonium fluoride and mixtures thereof. Sodium fluoride is particularly preferred. Preferably the present composition provide from about 50 ppm to about 10,000 ppm, more preferably from about 100 ppm to about 3000 ppm of fluoride ions.
Desensitising Agents: Desensitising agents, or anti-pain agents, can also be present in the oral care compositions or substances of the present invention. Such agents may include, but are not limited to, strontium chloride, potassium nitrate, natural herbs such as gall nut, Asarum, Cubebin, Galanga, scutellaria, Liangmianzhen, Baizhi, etc. Analgesics, including low levels of non-steroidal anti-inflammatory agents, such as ketorolac, flurbinprofen, ibuprofen, naproxen, indomethacin, aspirin, ketoprofen, piroxicam and meclofenamic acid, may also be used as desensitising agents.
Oral Malodour Control Agents: Oral malodour control agents include a wide variety of materials. The most commonly used are antimicrobial agents can also be present in the oral care compositions or substances of the present invention. Such agents may include, but are not limited to, 5-chloro-2-(2,4-dichlorophenoxy)phenol, commonly referred to as triclosan, and described in the Merck Index, 11th Edition, (1989), pp1529 (entry no 9573) in U.S. Pat. No. 3,506,720, and in European Patent Application No 0,251,591 of Beecham Group, Plc, published Jan. 7, 1988; phthalic acid and its salts including, but not limited to those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,994,262 published Feb. 19, 1991, preferably magnesium mono-potassium phthalate, chlorhexidine (Merck Index, no 2090); alexidine (Merck Index, no 222); hexetidine (Merck Index, no 4624); sanguinarine (Merck Index, no 8320); benzalkonium chloride (Merck Index, no 1066); salicylanilide (Merck Index, no 8299); domiphen bromide (Merck Index, no 3411); cetylpyridinium chloride (CPC) (Merck Index, no 2024); tetradecylpyridinium chloride (TPC); N-tetradecyl-4-ethylpyridinium chloride (TDEPC); octenifine; delmopinol; octapinol; and other piperidine derivatives; nicin preparations; zinc/stannous ion agents; antibiotics such as augmentin, amoxicilline, tetracycline, doxycycline, minocycline, and metronidazole; and analogues and salts of the above; methyl salicyclate; and mixtures of all of the above.
A second class of materials are the anti-bacterial natural plant extracts. These extracts include extracts obtained from any part of the plant including the leaf, stern, bark, pulp, seed, flesh, juice, root and mixtures thereof. It is preferred that the extract is obtained from the leaf, pulp and seed, more preferably from the leaf or seed. Many different plants, or parts of plants, can be used to provide these extracts including tea, especially green tea, magnolia, gold thread, honeysuckle, grape, bergamot, grapefruit, orange, lemon, tangerine, mandarin, satsuma, clementine, lime, and mixtures thereof; preferably from grape, grapefruit and mixtures thereof. Such extracts comprise a wide variety of biologically active materials. These include anthocyanins, flavanols, hydrolysable tannins, alkaloids, lipids, carbohydrates, simple sugars, protein and amino acids, alcohols, polyphenols, organic acids and mixtures thereof. Essential oils are also known to have anti-bacterial properties. These include thymol, geraniol, carvacrol, hinokitiol, eucalyptol, catechol (particularly 4-allyl catechol) and mixtures thereof. It is preferred that compositions of the present invention comprise from about 0.0001% to about 30%, preferably from about 0.001% to about 15%, more preferably from about 0.01% to about 10%, even more preferably from about 0.1% to about 5% and most preferably from about 0.25% to about 3%, by weight of the composition, of extract.
Compositions of the present invention may optionally comprise zinc phytate in combination with natural extracts. The zinc phytate is believed to enhance the polyphenol breath protection efficacy and increase the stability of the polyphenol extract. Compositions of the present invention preferably comprise from about 0.1% to about 10%, more preferably from about 0.5% to about 5% and most preferably from about 1% to about 3%, by weight of the composition, of zinc phytate.
Another class of oral malodour control agents include absorbents. These are used to absorb, adsorb, bind or otherwise complex the volatile oral malodour materials. Examples of such agents include talc, mushroom extract, zeolite, cyclodextrin, silica shell and mixtures thereof. Such materials are preferably used at a level of from about 0.5% to about 10%, preferably from about 1% to about 5%, by weight of the composition.
H-2 Antagonists: Histamine-2 (H-2) receptor antagonist compounds (H-2 antagonists) may be used in the oral care compositions of the present invention. As used herein, selective H-2 antagonists are compounds that block H-2 receptors, but do not have meaningful activity in blocking histamine-1 (H-1) receptors. Selective H-2 antagonists include those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,294,433 and 5,364,616 Singer et al., issued Mar. 15, 1994 and Nov. 15, 1994 respectively and assigned to Procter and Gamble, wherein the selective H-2 antagonist is selected from the group consisting of cimetidine, etintidine, ranitidine, ICIA-5165, tiotidine, ORF-17578, lupitidine, donetidine, famotidine, roxatidine, pifatidine, lamtidine, BL-6548, BMY-25271, zaltidine, nizatidine, mifentidine, BMY-52368, SKF-94482, BL-6341A, ICI-162846, ramixotidine, Wy-45727, SR-58042, BMY-25405, loxtidine, DA-4634, bisfentidine, sufotidine, ebrotidine, HE-30-256, D-16637, FRG-8813, FRG-8701, impromidine, L-643728 and HB-408. Particularly preferred is cimetidine (SKF-92334), N-cyano-Nxe2x80x2-methyl-Nxe2x80x3-(2-(((5-methyl-1H-imidazol-4-yl)methyl)thio)ethyl)guanidine: 
Cimetidine is also disclosed in the Merck Indes, 11th editions (1989), p354 (entry no 2279), and Physicians"" Desk Reference, 46th edition (1992), p2228. Related preferred H-2 antagonists include burimamide and metiamide.
Antioxidants: Antioxidants are generally recognised as useful in compositions such as those of the present invention. Antioxidants are disclosed in texts such as Cadenas and Packer, The Handbook of Antioxidants, (copyright) 1996 by Marel Dekker, Inc. Antioxidants that may be included in the oral care compositions of the present invention include, but are not limited to, Vitamin E, ascorbic acid, Uric acid, carotenoids, Vitamin A, flavenoids and polyphenols, herbal antioxidants, melatonin, aminoindoles, lipoic acids and mixtures thereof.
Teeth Colour Modifying Substances: Teeth colour modifying substances may be considered among the oral care actives useful in the present invention. These substance are suitable for modifying the colour of the teeth to satisfy the consumer such as those listed in the CTFA Cosmetic Ingredient Handbook, 3rd Edition, Cosmetic and Fragrances Association Inc., Washington DC (1982), incorporated herein by reference. Specific examples include talc, mica, magnesium carbonate, calcium carbonate, magnesium silicate, aluminium magnesium carbonate, silica, titanium dioxide, zinc oxide, red iron oxide, brown iron oxide, yellow iron oxide, black iron oxide, ferric ammonium ferrocyanide, manganese violet, ultramarine, nylon powder, polyethylene powder, methacrylate powder, polystyrene powder, silk powder, crystalline cellulose, starch, titanated mica, iron oxide titanated mica, bismuth oxychloride, and mixtures thereof. Typical pigment levels from about 0.05% to about 20%, preferably from about 0.1% to about 15% and most preferably from about 0.25% to about 10%, by weight, of the composition.
Compositions for use herein may also comprise materials that remove or bleach intrinsic or extrinsic stains on or in tooth surfaces. Such substance are selected from the group consisting of the peroxides, metal chlorites, perborates, percarbonates, peroxyacids, persulphates, and combinations thereof. Suitable peroxide compounds include hydrogen peroxide, urea peroxide, calcium peroxide, carbamide peroxide and mixtures thereof. Suitable metal chlorites include calcium chlorite, barium chlorite, magnesium chlorite, lithium chlorite, sodium chlorite and potassium chlorite. Additional bleaching substances may be hypochlorite, and chlorine dioxide. A preferred percarbonate is sodium percarbonate. Preferred persulphates are oxones. The level of these substances is dependent on the available oxygen or chlorine. This level is generally used in compositions of the present invention at levels from about 0.1% to about 35%, preferably from about 1% to about 25% and most preferably from about 5% to about 10%, by weight of the composition.
Nutrients
Nutrients may improve the condition of the oral cavity and can be included in the oral care compositions or substances of the present invention. Nutrients include minerals, vitamins, oral nutritional supplements, enteral nutritional supplements, herbal supplements, natural extracts and mixtures thereof as disclosed in Drug Facts and Comparisons (loose leaf drug information service), Wolters Kluer Company, St Louis, Mo., (copyright)1997. Minerals that can be included with the compositions of the present invention include calcium, phosphorus, fluoride, zinc, manganese, potassium and mixtures thereof. Vitamins can be included with minerals or used separately. Vitamins include Vitamins C and D, thiamine, riboflavin, calcium pantothenate, niacin, folic acid, nicotinamide, pyridoxine, cyanocobalamin, para-aminobenzoic acid, bioflavonoids, and mixtures thereof. Fish oil contains large amounts of Omega-3 (N-3) polyunsaturated fatty acids, eicosapentaenoic acid and docosahexaenoic acid.
Sweeteners
Two main types of sweeteners exist; bulk sweeteners and high intensity sweeteners. In general, the amount of sweetener used will vary depending on the sweetener and the overall desired aesthetics but levels used should be high enough such that the desired level of sweetness is achieved independent from the flavour. When bulk sweeteners are used they can also assume the role of the bulking agent or filler within the composition.
Bulk Cariogenic Sweetener: Compositions of the present invention may comprise sweetener materials. Such materials include monosaccharides, disaccharides, polysaccharides and mixtures thereof. Examples include xylose, ribose, glucose, mannose, galactose, fructose, dextrose, sucrose, sugar maltose, fructo oligo saccharide syrups, partially hydrolysed starch, or corn syrup solids and mixtures thereof. However, such materials can often lead to the formation of cavities since they are readily metabolised by bacteria and other micro-organisms in the oral cavity. It is preferred that compositions of the present invention comprise less than about 10%, preferably less than about 5%, more preferably less than about 2%, even more preferably less than about 1%, and most preferably less than about 0.5%, by weight of the composition, of cariogenic sweetener. Compositions of the present invention can comprise 0% cariogenic sweetener if desired.
Bulk Non Cariogenic Sweeteners: Compositions of the present invention preferably comprise a non-cariogenic sweetener. As used herein the term xe2x80x9cnon-cariogenicxe2x80x9d refers to sweeteners which are not able to be metabolised by oral microbes and therefore do not contribute to the formation of dental caries. It is preferred that compositions of the present invention comprise greater than about 10%, preferably greater than about 20%, more preferably greater than about 30% and most preferably greater than about 40%, by weight of the composition, of non cariogenic sweetener. Compositions of the present invention can comprise up to about 99%, by weight of the composition, of non-cariogenic sweetener if desired.
Preferred bulk non cariogenic sweetening agents are sugar alcohols such as sorbitol, xylitol, mannitol, maltitol, isomalt, hydrogenated starch hydrolisate, insulin, and other non-carigenic edible polyols such as glycerin and erythritol and mixtures thereof. Most preferred are non cariogenic sweeteners selected from the group consisting of maltitol, mannitol, xylitol, sorbitol, sucralose, aspartame and its salts, and mixtures thereof. In general compositions comprise from about 10% to about 80%, more preferably from about 30% to about 70%, by weight, of bulk sweetener.
High Intensity Sweeteners: High intensity sweeteners are preferred over bulk sweeteners for use in compositions of the present invention because, for among other reasons, high intensity sweeteners may prolong the flavour of the finished gum composition during chewing. Suitable high intensity sweeteners include: dipeptide based sweeteners such as L-aspartyl-L-phenylalanine methyl ester (Aspartame) and equivalents (described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,492,131), L-xcex1-aspartyl-N-(2,2,4,4-tetramethyl-3-thietanyl)-D-alaninamide hydrate (Alitame) and the like; saccharin and its soluble salts eg sodium or calcium saccharin salts; cyclamate salts for example acesulfame-K and the like; chlorinated derivatives of sucrose such as chlorodeoxysucrose and the like; and protein based sweeteners, such as Thaumatin (talin). Compositions of the present invention preferably comprise from about 0.01% to about 2.0%, more preferably from about 0.05% to about 0.5%, by weight, of high intensity sweetener.
Bulking Agents
Bulking agents, such as fillers, can also be employed in confectionery. Suitable fillers and bulking agents are generally non-abrasive, preferably with an average particle size less than 5 xcexcm, more preferably less than 3 xcexcm and especially less than 1 xcexcm. Illustrative bulking agents include calcium carbonate or ground limestone, talc, aluminium hydroxide, alumina, aluminium silicates, dicalcium phosphate and mixtures thereof. Compositions preferably comprise up to about 50%, more preferably up to about 30%, and most preferably up to about 10%, by weight, of bulking agent.
Additional Chewing Gum Ingredients
There are several ingredients which are commonly added to chewing gum compositions and which are not commonly used in other types of confectionery. Examples of materials are listed below but this list is not to be considered limiting. Similarly such ingredients can be used in other types of confectionery if desired.
Chewing gum compositions of the present invention may also comprise plasticisers in addition to the resin component. Suitable plasticisers include glyceryl triacetate, acetylated monoglyceride, glyceryl tributyrate, ethyl laurate, ethyl acetoacetate, diethyl tartrate, ethyl or butyl lactates, diethyl malate, ethyl oleate, castor oil, succinylated monoglycerides or mixtures thereof. Glyceryl triacetate and acetylated monoglyceride are preferred. Compositions preferably comprise up to about 10%, preferably from about 0.1% to about 3%, by weight, of plasticiser.
Compositions of the present invention preferably comprise a softener or mixture of softeners which, when incorporated into the gum base, assist in modifying the texture and consistency properties. In particular, they help to soften the chew and to maintain chew softness over an extended period of time. Suitable softeners include fatty materials such as lanolin, stearic acid, sodium stearate and potassium stearate; polyhydric alcohols such as glycerine, propylene glycol, and the like; and mixtures thereof. Compositions preferably comprise up to about 30%, more preferably from about 0.1% to about 10%, by weight, of softener. In a preferred embodiment, the chewing gum composition comprises from about 0.1% to about 10%, by weight, of a fatty softener selected from stearic acid, sodium stearate, potassium stearate and mixtures thereof, preferably stearic acid.
The chewing gum compositions preferably comprise an emulsifier such as glycerol monostearate, lecithin, fatty acid monoglycerides, diglycerides, propylene glycol monostearate and mixtures thereof. Compositions comprise up to about 10%, and preferably from about 2% to about 6%, by weight, of emulsifier.
Various fats can also be included in the chewing gum compositions of the present invention. Preferred fats include the hydrogenated vegetable oils such as hydrogenated palm oil, hydrogenated soybean oil, hydrogenated cotton seed oil and various other hydrogenated vegetable oils and mixtures thereof. The fats can suitably be used at a level up to about 20%, preferably from about 1% to about 10%, by weight, of the chewing gum composition.
Flavouring Agents
Compositions of the present invention can preferably comprise a flavouring agent. As used herein the term xe2x80x9cflavouring agentxe2x80x9d means those flavour essences and equivalent synthetic materials which are added to flavour the composition. The flavouring agent can also include specific materials, which are added to provide a warming or cooling sensation.
Flavouring agents are well known in the art. They include synthetic flavours and or oils and or essences derived from plants, roots, beans, nuts, leaves, flowers, fruits and so forth and mixtures thereof. Examples of suitable flavours include lemon, orange, banana, grape, lime, apricot, grapefruit, apple, strawberry, cherry, chocolate, pineapple, coffee, cocoa, cola, peanut, almond, liquorice, cinnamon and the like. The amount of flavouring agent employed is normally a matter of preference but in general they are used in amounts up to about 4%, preferably from about 0.1 to about 1%, by weight of the composition.
Compositions of the present invention can optionally comprise a cooling agent and suitable materials are described in WO 97/06695. Preferred for use herein are physiological cooling agents selected from the group consisting of menthol, peppermint oil, N-substituted-p-menthane-3-carboxamides, acyclic tertiary and secondary carboxamides, 3-1-methoxy propan-1,2-diol and mixtures thereof. Particularly preferred are menthol and menthol containing oils such as peppermint oil. Cooling agents are preferably used at a level of from about 0.001 to about 5%, more preferably from about 0.05% to about 3.5%, by weight of the composition.
Compositions of the present invention can optionally comprise a warming agent. Preferred agents include those selected from the group consisting of vanillyl alcohol n-butyl ether, vanillyl alcohol n-propyl ether, vanillyl alcohol isopropyl ether, vanillyl alcohol isobutyl ether, vanillyl alcohol n-amino ether, vanillyl alcohol isamyl ether, vanillyl alcohol n-hexyl ether, vanillyl alcohol methyl ether, vanillyl alcohol ethyl ether, ginerol, shogaol, paradol, zingerone, capsaicin, dihydrocapsaicin, nodihydrocapsaicin, homocapsaicin, homodihydrocapsaicin, ethanol, isopropyl alcohol, iso-amylalcohol, benzyl alcohol, chloroform, eugenol, cinnamon oil, cinnamic aldehyde, and mixtures thereof. Warming agents are preferably used at a level of from about 0.001 to about 5%, more preferably from about 0.05% to about 3.5%, by weight of the composition.
Preparation of Compositions
The compositions of the present invention are prepared by standard techniques well known to those skilled in the art. If the composition comprises more than one phase, in general the different phases will be prepared separately, with materials of similar phase partitioning being added in any order. The two phases will then be combined with vigorous stirring to form the multiphase system eg an emulsion or dispersion. Any ingredients in the formulation with high volatility, or which are susceptible to hydrolysis at high temperatures, will usually be added post mixing of the different phases with gentle stirring. If the composition optionally comprises polyphosphate it is preferred that the polyphosphate is not pre-dispersed in water prior to addition to the composition in order to prevent hydrolysis. Typical confectionery methods are highly suitable for manufacturing of compositions of the present invention. Finally if the products are coated confectionery compositions the coating step is conducted as a final step. The coating can be applied by panning or spray dried techniques commonly known to those skilled in the art.